


小鬼别跑

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	小鬼别跑

当nora发出一声凄厉且尖锐的叫声后，林在范猛的睁开眼睛从床上坐起来，一下子打开了床头灯。nora从自己的猫窝里迈步出来，与床上的林在范对视，林在范紧盯着小猫的一举一动，感觉心脏都要跳到嗓子眼了。但是没过一会儿，nora又钻回自己的窝里趴下了。林在范觉得奇怪，眼神在十几平方米的房间里乱瞥，摸摸自己的十字架项链。林在范从枕头底下抽出来一把桃木剑，又从床头柜的抽屉里胡乱拿了几张符咒贴到自己身上。把被子裹紧了些，又觉得不安心似的从床底下拖出一个纸箱，从里面掏了串大蒜绕到自己脖子上，顺手抓了把红豆在手里。

林在范就以这样的姿势坐了有五分钟，困意慢慢袭来，林在范刚准备把东西都收回去就突然听见了房门被推动的声音。像是一阵疾风扫过，又像是什么东西狠狠撞到了门上，林在范看见有什么东西穿门而来，一下子闪现在自己面前，吓得他把满手的红豆往前方丢散出去。一手持剑，一手攥紧项链，紧闭着眼睛，嘴里好似念念有词。

“我是好人，好人一生平安。我是好人，好人一生平安。不管你是男鬼女鬼外国鬼还是本土鬼，求你放过我这个胆小鬼吧……”

“喂…”

完蛋了完蛋了，这都这么久没有鬼找上门了，难道是我找鬼婆婆求的护身符失效了吗？林在范想如果等一下这鬼要扑过来吸他的精气，他就要以死相拼，死也要死得壮烈。

“喂，你再不理我，我可要生气了。”

这恶鬼看来是不会放过自己了，林在范深吸一口气，也不管那鬼到底在什么地方，跳下床拿着剑就要往前冲。谁知道踩到刚刚自己洒了一地的红豆，摔了个四脚朝天，林在范痛的揉揉屁股，就听见一阵爽朗的笑声。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，你怎么这么笨啊！”

等林在范感受到扑面而来的凉气的时候，这鬼已经来到自己面前了。毫无血色的脸上满是淘气的笑容，林在范连这鬼眼角的褶子都看得清清楚楚，根本没有心思感叹这是自己见过的最好看的鬼，只是吓得在地上挪着屁股往后退，直到后背抵上床边才停下来。

“大…大哥，你放过我吧，我上有老下有猫的…”

nora像是听见了主人的呼唤，竟从窝里钻了出来，一步一步朝着自己的方向走过来。林在范诧异于nora不同的表现，这要是在以前，这屋子里要是进了鬼，nora早就呲牙咧着弓起背发出警告的声音了。

“谁是你大哥啊，我饿了。”

刚刚没注意，这鬼的声音竟也是好听了，林在范想是不是刚刚那一跤把自己摔傻了。看着nora走到鬼的脚边，停下来乖巧的趴坐在地上，鬼注意到小猫，竟也伸出手来在小猫的头顶虚无的摸了摸。nora却像是感受到抚摸一样，仰起脑袋发出粘腻的叫声。

“它…它是无辜的，你放了它，我给你吸一口可以不，但是只能一口…”

“谁想吃你了，我想吃蛋炒饭。”

林在范狠狠在自己胳膊上掐了一下，嗷得叫出声，真痛，这不是梦啊。那这只鬼是什么情况，有这么好看的鬼吗？有不吸人精气只想吃蛋炒饭的鬼吗？

“喂！你再不给我做蛋炒饭我就吸你精气哦，不止一口！”

朴珍荣饿得前胸贴后背了，见人傻愣愣的样子都着急了，故意学着其他鬼的样子吓唬林在范。

“给你做蛋炒饭你就不吸我精气吗？”

“你把我喂饱了我就不害你。”

林在范暂时也不管是什么情况了，站起身把身上的符咒和大蒜都摘了去，看了眼朴珍荣又看看自己手中的木剑，还是丢在了床上往厨房走去。

朴珍荣就跟在林在范后面，坐到饭桌上，两条腿在空中晃啊晃。林在范从冰箱里拿了鸡蛋和晚上剩下的米饭出来，想了想又顺手拿了颗葱。

“我不吃葱的。”

林在范想这大概是挑食鬼吧，还是乖乖把葱放了回去。开了火放油，等油温上来了就把米饭放下去翻炒，等米饭都炒散后就倒入已经打散的蛋液，均匀浇到米饭上快速翻炒。鸡蛋包裹着粒粒分明的米饭，蛋炒饭的香味也就飘散出来了。

朴珍荣看着林在范收尾，咽了咽口水，跳下桌子坐到椅子上。林在范端了盘子放到朴珍荣面前，他倒要看看这鬼怎么吃饭的。朴珍荣根本触不到这盘中的勺子，却还是虚无的一口一口往嘴里送，还真的像咀嚼起了口中的米饭似的，一脸心满意足。等朴珍荣停了手，满足的打了个饱嗝，林在范想自己还真是见鬼了，难道这不是在演哑剧？

“你…吃饱了？”

“嗯！没想到你做饭这么好吃。”

林在范看着桌上一点变化都没有的蛋炒饭觉得朴珍荣简直打破了自己对鬼的看法，这才拉了椅子在朴珍荣面前坐下。

“那这饭，我还能吃吗？”

“吃是可以吃，但是估计你会不喜欢。”

林在范对自己的手艺还是很有信心的，自己做的饭怎么会有不喜欢吃的道理。把饭端到自己面前挖了一口送进嘴里，才嚼了两口就直接对着垃圾桶吐了个干净，端起桌上的水杯漱了口。

“呸呸！这…怎么是这个味道？”要不是这是林在范自己亲手做的，不然他怎么样都不会相信刚刚送进自己嘴里的是蛋炒饭，完全是一股食物腐烂的味道。

“我吃过的食物都是这样的，我也不清楚。”

“那…你不吸人精气？”

“吸啊。”

朴珍荣突然站起身，两只手趴到林在范的肩膀上，低下头对着林在范的脖颈作势就要咬下去。林在范感受到双肩处传来的阵阵凉意，吓得一动不动。

“骗你的啦！我才不吸人精气呢，我又不是真正的鬼。”

林在范一眨眼的功夫就看见朴珍荣已经躺到自家的沙发上了，林在范也坐到沙发边上。

“我七岁起就能看见鬼，你要不是鬼那我怎么能看见你又触不到你？”

“我也不知道，有一天我醒来的时候就变成这个样子了，什么也不记得，只知道自己的名字。”

朴珍荣说完扯扯自己病号服上胸口绣的“朴珍荣”三个字。

“鬼婆说我应该是在医院过世的，但是不知道什么原因入不了轮回，不能投胎转世。”

“鬼婆？”

“对啊，其他鬼看我吃人类的食物都嫌弃我，总是欺负我，鬼婆看见了就收留了我。昨天鬼婆说要去旅游，叫我来找你，说你会给我做好吃的。”

得了，原来不是这护身符失了效，而是护身符的主人给自己招来的。

“好困，我要睡觉了。”

一眨眼的时间原本躺倒在沙发上的朴珍荣又不见了，等林在范进了房间就看见人躺在自己床上。

“你要跟我一张床？”

“对啊，放心啦，我不是鬼，不会压你的。”

你就算是人，在床上也是我压你。林在范也上了床，扯过被子盖在头上，可是睡意也早就随着朴珍荣的突然出现消失得无影无踪了。林在范七岁那年车祸在医院醒来后就发现自己能看见鬼，好不容易捱过了恐惧又无助的童年，后来认识了王婆求来了护身符才换来了自己的正常生活。不过现在和不人不鬼的朴珍荣躺在一张床上，好像也并不是很难接受的事情，不过就是多加一双筷子而已，况且朴珍荣还这么好看。

 

2.

“起床啦！我饿了！”

林在范睁开眼就看见盘腿坐在自己肚子上的朴珍荣，虽然感受不到任何重量，但是林在范在早晨第一眼就看见了这么好看的朴珍荣还是不自觉伸手想摸摸朴珍荣的脸，结果不过是在空气中抓了两下。朴珍荣从林在范的肚子上下来，飘在空中，捂着肚子喊饿。

“你是饿死鬼还是熬夜鬼？一天除了吃就是睡。”林在范从床上下来走到厕所挤了牙膏刷牙。

“切，那我什么都摸不到，什么都做不了，难道跑到别人家里偷看别人洗澡吗？”

朴珍荣撇撇嘴，靠着门框看林在范刷牙。林在范把嘴里的泡沫吐了

“你要是敢偷看别人洗澡我就叫王婆收了你。”

“略略略，王婆才不舍得呢。”

林在范漱了口，捧了水胡乱的洗脸，把脸擦干净了转身就要掏出裤子里的东西解手。想起还在一旁的朴珍荣又朝人努努脸。

“出去。”

“切，谁没有似的，而且你昨晚洗澡的时候我已经看见了好吗。”

朴珍荣飘着出了厕所，转到厨房看有什么好吃的。

“今天早餐没你的份！”

“小气鬼！我要跟鬼婆告状！”

 

3.

林在范下班回来，才踏出电梯门就感觉背后一阵凉意，回了头才发现朴珍荣就趴在自己背上。

“你怎么才回来，我都快饿死了。噢，忘了，我已经死了。”

林在范拿钥匙开了门，把手里的东西都放了就脱了外套准备做饭。

“今天吃咖喱饭。”

“好啊，你做的应该都好吃。”

“你什么时候从我背上下来？”

“有什么关系，我又没有重量，这样我还方便看你做饭。”

“……”

 

4.

林在范走进厕所就看见朴珍荣正脱自己的内裤，被脱下来的病号服整整齐齐的叠好放在一旁。

“你、你在干嘛？”

“洗澡啊。”

“你还要洗澡？”

“林在范你不要搞歧视好不好！我要不是只有这一套我还想换衣服呢！”

“水又浇不到你身上，你洗哪门子澡？”

“那就算水穿过我的身体我也会觉得干净一点啊，你还不给我出去！”

“你还不是看过我洗澡，别浪费水，一起洗。”林在范说着就开始脱衣服。

“我不洗啦！”朴珍荣拿了自己的衣服气冲冲就出去了，留林在范自己在里面偷笑。

林在范洗完澡出来就看见朴珍荣盯着电视，随手拿起遥控器就换了台。

“诶，干嘛换我的台？”

“…这我的电视。”

“我年纪轻轻就离开了人世，又不能投胎转世，拖着这个遭鬼冷眼的身子过活，有上顿没下顿的。好不容易遇到唯一待我好的王婆，谁知道又抛弃我跟老伴去旅游了，我还以为你跟别人不一样，乖乖在家里等了你一天……”

“好好好，你是我祖宗。”林在范把台转了回去，遥控器也不敢碰了，端端正正放到朴珍荣面前。

林在范斜歪着身子在沙发上不知道睡了多久，睁眼的时候才发现已经凌晨了。伸了个懒腰准备回房间睡觉，被朴珍荣叫住了。

“我想吃拉面。”

林在范顺着朴珍荣的目光看到了电视上的拉面放送。

“晚上吃拉面脸要肿的。”

“我又不怕，我想吃！”

林在范翻了翻橱柜找出仅剩的一包拉面开始烧水。等热气腾腾的拉面端出来的时候，朴珍荣不知道咽了多少次口水，等着林在范把面端到自己面前，却看见人拿了筷子就要下嘴。

“诶？你不是说不吃吗？”

“就一口。”

朴珍荣亲眼看着林在范一口把一碗面吃了一半多，朴珍荣想他要是恶鬼早就把林在范掐死了。

(￣Д￣)ﾉ

“你吃你吃，我睡觉去了。”林在范心虚的把所剩无几的面推到朴珍荣面前就溜进了房间。

 

5.

“你…怎么回事？”

这几个星期相处下来，虽然不明显，林在范却还是看出了朴珍荣的变化。朴珍荣的身体正在一点点的变得透明，本来白皙的脸上就没有一点血色，现在甚至还能透过朴珍荣的脸隐隐约约看见后面的东西。林在范把手放到朴珍荣脸旁边，林在范看见自己的手慢慢穿过了朴珍荣的脸颊，手就清楚的映在朴珍荣脸上，像是探进一汪泉水之中，又像抚过柔滑的绸缎，清凉又舒适。

“最近我也发现了，身体变得比以前更轻了，而且时不时身上还很痛。我会不会哪一天就灰飞烟灭了。”

“瞎说什么呢！鬼婆就要回来了，到时候去问一下，说不定、说不定只是要入轮回了呢。”

就算是投胎转世林在范也舍不得，朴珍荣那么可爱，这段时间的一点一滴林在范都不想当作一场梦。投胎转世是对朴珍荣最好的结果，可是那就意味着他们俩这段时间的所有相处都不过是林在范一人的执念罢了。朴珍荣不再是朴珍荣，也根本不会记得林在范这个人。

“轮回？那你呢？”朴珍荣突然害怕起来，比第一次醒来发现自己已经不是人类的时候还要害怕。以前朴珍荣总是希望可以摆脱这样的惨状，甚至还想过不如灰飞烟灭了好，可是现在坐在林在范面前，就算是痴心妄想也希望可以真的触碰到他一次。不要了，碰不到也没关系，就让我留在他身边吧。

“真的是人死了都变笨了，你当然还是林在范啊，等我走了，就没有人天天缠着你讨吃的了。你可以看自己想看的电视，洗澡也不怕人偷看……”

“不是的！”

林在范想去拥住朴珍荣，却发现自己连最简单的动作也做不到，攥紧了拳头。

“珍荣你看着我。鬼婆婆很厉害的，自从她给了我护身符，其他鬼就再也没有出现在我面前。他一定有办法留住你的，我不会让你就这么消失的。”

“嗯…我知道，我相信你。”

 

6.

林在范回家的路上一直有一种不祥的预感，急急忙忙上了电梯，却没在电梯门口等来朴珍荣，又安慰自己可能朴珍荣是在家里睡了，开了家门连鞋都忘了脱就冲进了房间。房间只有nora趴在地上发出几声低落的叫声，林在范在整个家里转了一圈都没有看见朴珍荣的身影，在沙发上坐下来，手提包和装着鸡蛋的塑料袋都掉在地上。

朴珍荣知道自己的下班时间，不可能在这个时候还在外面溜达的，他从来没有这样过。自己还想着今晚给朴珍荣做蛋炒饭，看来冰箱里的葱终于可以用上了。本就不属于这个世界的东西又怎么会属于自己呢，本就不存在的，早晚会离去的人，自己又还抱着什么期待呢？林在范抹了把眼泪，才发现朴珍荣一点东西也留不下来，就好像不曾出现在这个家里一样，一切都只是林在范的幻想。没有触感，没有温度，没有气味，有的只是林在范那毫无用处的记忆。

 

7.

林在范还是拖着身子来了医院，朴珍荣消失后的第二天林在范就患上了重感冒，胡乱吃了些药，病情却没有好转的迹象。拿了药也不想回那个空荡荡的家，林在范来到医院的花园找了张长椅坐下来发呆。

坐了一会儿，想到猫还没喂还是打起精神站了起来，却在那一刻定住了神。他看见了一张熟悉的脸，林在范走近几步，仔细看了看那人病号服上的名字，林在范感觉自己的眼泪就要破堤而出。那人正站在绿化带旁，摘了片叶子在手中把玩，感觉有人走近才抬起头来。那人的手抚上自己的脸，朴珍荣感觉脸上湿湿的，才发觉是自己哭了。

“你怎么…才找到我？”朴珍荣伸手也给林在范擦眼泪。

“谁叫你一声不响离开的。”林在范一把把人抱在怀里，原来是这样的温度，原来朴珍荣这么消瘦。

“我那天在家里等你回来的，突然我飘了起来，身体也一点一点消失了。我喊你，可是你都没有应我，等我再睁眼的时候已经在医院里了，那个时候我好痛，可是你都不在我身边。”

“对不起，对不起。”林在范把人抱得更紧，还好朴珍荣没有忘记他，还好朴珍荣是存在的，是属于自己的。

“你知道我醒过来后最开心的是什么吗？”朴珍荣从林在范的怀里钻出来，眼睛亮晶晶的看着林在范。

“什么？”

“我所有的事情都想起来了，而且我发现我没有男朋友。”

“那你现在有了。”

林在范低头含住朴珍荣的唇，朴珍荣想他要和林在范一起去见鬼婆婆，一定能吓她一大跳。

 

 

完。


End file.
